Fell In Love With A Boy
by PuppetMastersMarionette
Summary: Jin X Hwoarong. Yaoi Don't like don't read. Songfic. Jin tries to express himself through a letter to his crush and gains inspiration by his strange maid.


FELL IN LOVE WITH A BOY

Jin X Hwoarong

Inspiration given by a strange maid to a confused teenager

Fluffy Songfic

Don't own anything except Mizu the maid please for the love of Hyne don't sue!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin sighed for the hundreth time and crumpled up the hundreth letter he tried writing to his admiration under the Secret Admirer stamp.

A young maid, a friend of Xioayu's that needed a job, Mizu, he believes her name was, was humming while picking up all the paper balls on the floor and throwing them in a wastepaper basket. Jin could remember the tune, hearing it on the radio once while taking Ling to school, but with a tweak in the lyrics.

_Fell in love with a boy  
Fell in love once and almost completely  
He's in love with the world  
But sometimes these feelings  
Can be so misleading_

"I can pick up the papers myself…" Jin grumbles before throwing another wad of paper through the air.

A quick turn and the girl catches it in the basket.

"Why are you singing that American song?" Jin asks after giving up and throwing the notepad on his desk, pen still being chewed in his mouth angrily.

"Cuz it's a good song… and I'm giving you inspiration!" She answers with a bright smile, closed blue eyes, and not natural looking neon blue hair swinging with her head in it's ponytail.

_He turns and says "are you alright?"  
I said "I must be fine cause my heart's still beating"  
He says "come and kiss me by the riverside, Julia says it's fine she don't consider it cheating now"_

Jin sighed again, sinking back into the bed pillows, she pretty much described his infatuation with Hwoarong with the song. All that fighting before was just play, even Hwoarong admitted that, but no matter what he just couldn't walk up and say 'I love you!' to a guy! He never gave off the vibes he was gay anyways.

So Jin just kept to giving little gifts he knew Hwoarang would like under the Secret Admirer title.

"Probably thinks I'm a girl or something…" Jin mumbles darkly.

_Red hair with a curl  
Mellow roll for the flavor  
And the eyes for peeping  
Can't keep away from the boy  
These two sides of my brain  
Need to have a meeting  
_

"Jin-san you try too hard." Mizu murmers and sits next to the big teen, setting the basket down and brushing a few strands of ebony hair from his dark eyes, "You're a handsome boy, any girl or boy would love to have you. But I can tell you love one person alone, this Hwoarang."

Jin jumped at the name but nodded sadly, letting Mizu play with his hair.

"If this person rejects you, he isn't worthy of your love. You're a good person and I can also tell that you would give your all during a relationship body, heart, and soul."

Again Jin nodded as she put a clip with a red star in his hair.

"Well no time like the present to tell him!" She smiled and dissapeared out of the room with the wastepaper basket.

_Can't think of anything to do  
My left brain knows that  
All love is fleeting  
He's just looking for something new  
And I said it once before  
But it bears repeating now_

Jin jumped up when the front door bell rang. Running down the halls in his flame pants, white tanktop, and lime green socks, forgetting about his bobbypinned and clip filled hair.

Sliding to a halt in front of the front doors. He looked out the peephole first.

Shocked, he sees a bored looking Hwoarang standing on the front steps.

Jin opens the door, trying to be as nonchalant as can be with his heart going 2,000 bloody miles per hour.

"Hai?"

"Jin! I didn't know you lived here!" Hwoarang jumps back surprised.

Jin raises an eyebrow, "Well come in anyway." He murmers and opens the door for Hwoarang to come in.

_Can't think of anything to do  
My left brain knows that  
All love is fleeting  
He's just looking for something new  
And I said it once before  
But it bears repeating now_

"Ling sleeping over?" Hwoarang joked at seeing his hair as they trudged back to Jin's room, for lack of something better to do.

Jin blinks confused at him then looks up, "Oh! Iie! My maid did that."

"You're… maid?"

"Hai. She's weird… one of Ling's friends." Jin explains and attempts to pull out the little baubles in a fruitless attempt, he gives up soon after, they were fused with his hair gel.

_So that's who called me over…_ Hwoarang thought to himself.

_Fell in love with a boy  
Fell in love once and almost completely  
He's in love with the world  
But sometimes these feelings  
Can be so misleading_

Jin flops down on the bed while Hwoarang sits down on the edge of it, giving an unconsious peep show as his shirt rides up revealing his fine abs and upper pelvic bone, pants riding low… _very_ low.

Hwoarang looks away before he's caught looking at his friend and rival. Eyes falling to the floor.

He spots a wadded up piece of paper and picks it up, looking quickly towards Jin, who has his eyes closed and humming an unkown tune to him.

Quietly opening it he reads it quickly.

_He turns and says "are you alright?"  
I said "I must be fine cause my heart's still beating"  
He says "come and kiss me by the riverside, Julia says it's fine she don't consider it cheating now"_

Eyes widening he blushes something fierce, then yelps as the paper is torn from his hands and hid behind Jin's back.

An angry glare towards the floor and cherry colored blush led Hwoarang to believe even further that it was for him… that and the fact his name was at the top…

"Go ahead. Laugh. Yell. Run. I don't care…" Jin murmured, still glaring at the floor.

_Red hair with a curl  
mellow roll for the flavor  
and the eyes for peeping  
can't keep away from the boy  
these two sides of my brain  
need to have a meeting_

Hwoarang sat speechless on his knees before him, then softening his look.

"Jin…" he says quietly but didn't know what to say.

They sat in an embarrassed silence, Jin glaring at the floor, Hwoarang quietly looking at the black and white checkered comforter.

Unbeknownst to the two, Mizu was watching on the security camera with a sad look along with Ling as they shared a bowl of popcorn. Guard knocked out behind them.

"It's soooo sad!" Ling cried out blowing her nose in a tissue.

"Yeah I know!" Mizu wailed too.

_Can't think of anything to do  
My left brain knows that  
All love is fleeting  
He's just looking for something new  
And I said it once before  
But it bears repeating now_

Something finally clicked in Hwoarang's head and he smiled in a predatory way.

"Hwoarang?" Jin stared wide eyed as his red headed friend crawled foreward, legs between his bended knees and hands right on either side of his head.

"Jin I didn't know you cared…" Hwoarang said huskily, predatory smile and half lidded, lust filled eyes.

In the security room Ling and Mizu lean foreward, cheeks practically touching as they watch in suspense.

Jin could feel Hwoarang's breath on his lips as his own caught in his throat. He couldn't help but stare into Hwoarang's chocolate colored eyes.

A quick lean foreward and Hwoarang's red punch colored lips crashed into Jin's peach ones.

A tongue flickered out and a with a gasp went in til the two were in a full blown make out.

_Can't think of anything to do  
My left brain knows that  
All love is fleeting  
He's just looking for something new  
And I said it once before  
But it bears repeating now_

In the security room again, Mizu and Ling swooned and giggled.

"You giving me a copy of that Mizu-chan?" Ling giggled.

"Hai! Of course!" Mizu laughed

And the two continue to spy on the fighters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hwoarang and Jin plushies for everyone!

Ling: Yeah! hugs and dances with Jin plushy

Mizu: smiles and huggles Hwoarang plushy

Jin and Hwoarang: still making out /

Song: Fell in Love with a Girl by the White Stripes, tweaked to boy by me


End file.
